The Note
by symmetry-is-key
Summary: What happens when a love struck boy decides to tell his crush he likes her? Things dont go as planned and she ends up with soemone else! KidxMaka! XD rated T for some chapters! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 How Kid Felt

Kid had many girls fall to his feet begging to go out with him. However he didn't really care about them he cared for one girl. He wanted one girl's heart to be his. Maka Albarn was his love and he couldn't have her. He knew this but was still depressed that he couldn't. At first he would be ok with it but now he was upset he couldn't have her. He now becomes depressed a bit when he thinks about it.

"What's wrong Kid you look depressed?" asked Liz while Patty ran everywhere yelling "Giraffe!"

"Nothing I am fine" said kid trying to hide his depression.

"I know better than that and know something is up. Is it about her?"

"Fine you got me it is I can't stop thinking about her."

"Then you should tell her and let her know how you feel."

"How can I do that when I can't really face her? I don't want her to know that I exactly have feelings for her." Said Kid who was embarrassed and a bit shocked.

"Then write her a note telling her how you feel."

"How do I give it to her huh?!"

"Put it in her locker. Geez, you didn't have to yell."

"Sorry it's just that this is important."

"I understand." Said Liz trying to calm down Patty by restraining her. After that he left running to the mansion to start that letter as soon as possible. He worked on it for hours into the night making it perfect. When he got done he was pleased with himself and was happy to do it. The letter said;

_Dear Maka Albarn,_

_I can't get your emerald eyes out of my head. And your hair is like a field filled with beauty. I wish to stroke it forever feeling how soft it is. Your bravery is something that has been in my head for some time now. You and your personality have become an angel before me and I can't stop thinking about it. You have stolen my heart Maka Albarn. I love you._

After he approved of it he went to bed joyfully. He was exited and worried for the new day ahead of him. As he awoke he burst through his covers disregarding the symmetry (only for a moment) then made his bed. He got dressed and ready to go when Liz stops him in the middle of the hall. She gives him an intense stare. He reassured her, "don't worry I know what I am going to do." Then he runs off to get breakfast. Leaving Liz chuckling and thinking, _he is really love struck isn't he? _

He scarfed down his breakfast and runs to the door and yells to Liz and Patty, "meet you at school I have to do something first." And rides Beelzebub to school as fast as he could, determined to get his note into Maka's locker. As he got there he ran to Maka's locker and shoved the note into it and hid around the corner. With his reaper magic he was able to be unnoticed by everyone and was invisible. He was just in luck too as everyone started coming in and getting ready for class. He spotted Maka and waited. He could hear them perfectly and watched as Maka opened her locker with Soul right behind her. The note fluttered to the ground and Maka saw. She quickly picked it up and read it.

"Do you know who wrote this Soul?" she asked bluntly as Kid started to blush.

"Let me see it." Soul snatched it out of her hands, which made Kid very angry, and read it. He was amazed that someone confessed to her and jealous that someone did before him. He was caught up in his anger when Maka asked, "Well do you?"

"… yah I do…. I wrote it." He said trying to look as real as could be.

"R-really Soul?"

"Yah totally….. I know not cool of me."

"No it's ok it's just I didn't know you felt that way."

"So… Maka….. Will you go on a date with me please?" said soul almost pleading.

"Sure….. I guess…. Love the note by the way." She said with blushing cheeks that were crimson.

"Hoped you would like it." Said Soul trying to be cool. Little did they know that a certain shinigami was very angered in the hall right by them. This angered Kid very much and he decided he needed to tell Maka. But it was too late she already walked to class with that girl stealing Soul Eater Evans. "Well I am going to have to do something about this immediately." Said Kid who was increasingly angered and jealous.


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal

Chapter 2 Betrayal

**(Authors notes: disclaimer I do not own soul eater or its characters at all. This was also made with the help of BlueDragonIsAwsome who came up with most of this chapter so if you like it also thank them! XD)**

"Something must be done immediately." Said Kid who was furious at soul for lying to Maka about the letter he had written her. He quickly ran off making him visible again to people around him. Everyone stared at Kid who appeared out of nowhere with a 'you will die' look on his face. He quickly left the building, making a mental note to apologize to his father about his absence that day, and went straight home upset and pissed off. When he got home he went straight to his room and lay on his bed not caring of anything but what he had seen. There in his bed he waited for the day to end already and ask Liz what to do. He waited for hours and finally he heard the front door open and close with the sound of Patty laughing hysterically downstairs. He then was about to get up when he heard someone speed-walking to his room. The door burst open finding an angry Liz in the doorway.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Said Liz who was not holding back and yelling. She was upset because she had heard from Tsubaki that Kid left with no warning. "You just left us and didn't even tell anyone!"

"Sorry." Said Kid in a depressed tone, "It's just my plan didn't work out so well like I had wanted."

"What happened?" Said Liz who was now concerned at how Kid answered her.

"That asshole of a scythe told Maka that _**he**_wrote the note _**I**___made for her!" Said Kid who was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were white.

"Well what did Maka think of the note though?"

"She said she loved it!" Said Kid getting angrier with his comment knowing that she loved the words he wrote down.

"Calm down Kid please." Said Liz with a soothing tone noticing how mad Kid was getting.

"Fine." Said Kid who was also noticing how mad he was getting, "what do I do though?" Kid said in a calmer tone.

"Well you could write her another note saying that it isn't souls and actually put your name on it. Considering she loved the other." Suggested Liz.

"Yah I will do that and I have to hand it to her personally so Soul doesn't get to it." Kid said heading toward his desk he had in his room. "Thank you Liz you have been very helpful to me."

"No problem." She left the room leaving Kid to work on his new note.

He worked on it for half an hour and finally got done with it. He tried to write it so that Maka would remember the other note and know that Kid wrote both. The note said;

_Dear Maka,_

_You have been deceived by another. I wish not for my beautiful angel to get her heart broken. As you read this I will be staring into your emerald eyes and smiling a joyous smile at you. For you truly make my heart pound and take me breathless at your sight. And to show you who truly wrote that note to you._

_Love, Death The Kid_

He had written it and now all that was left was to hand it to her. He decided as soon as possible so he went downstairs on his way to go to Maka's house when Liz and Patty looked at him curiously. "I will be out for a bit so don't worry." He looked at the clock in the living room and it read 7:34, "Hopefully I will be back by 8." And left the rooms as the girls were sitting on the couch giggling. Kid summoned Beelzebub and rode all the way to Maka's apartment with top speed.

When he got to the apartment he ran all the way to Maka and Souls floor. When he got to the door he knocked on it expecting it to be Maka. Instead it was Soul who was a bit flustered and wondering why Kid was at his place.

"What's up?" Said Soul being his usual cool self.

"Nothing, can I see Maka please it's urgent." Said Kid who was a bit nervous.

"She isn't here right now but I can leave a message for her."

"Nah its ok ill just come back later." Said Kid with disappointment.

"Hay did Maka tell you yet?"

"What?"

"She got a letter and it was a love letter from some idiot and tried to take Maka away from me."

"Oh really?" Said Kid wanting to know more about what soul thinks.

"Yah so before she got all lovey-dovey I told her I wrote it."

"I don't think that's a wise decision."

"Why?"

"Because she won't know who wrote the note."

"Well it doesn't concern you so whatever." Said Soul noticing something in Kids hands.

"Hay what you got their buddy?"

"Nothing." Said Kid trying to hide the note but failed as Soul grabbed the note out of his hands.

"Hay don't!" But it was too late Soul already read it and was madder than hell at Kid.

"So you wrote the note? Huh… guess I kept her away from you then… oh well. Oh and I will make sure Maka will not find this at all." As he said that he ripped the note up into shreds in front of Kid who was clenching his fists. "Well you do know that she wouldn't believe you anyway because he believes me and not you. Hahahaha! Also, how would Maka think of you hurting me? So you can't do anything to me. You don't want to make her sad do you?" Soul said, then laughing as Kid left in defeat he knew there was no arguing about what Maka would feel if he hurt Soul, it would be hatred toward whoever hurt Soul. He was enraged by this thought and went straight home with his fists still clenched. When he got back he grabbed Liz's arm and pulled her into his room.

"Whoa! Slow down I'm coming! Kid if you go any faster my arms going to." She was then thrown into Kids room and saw how mad he was. She then shut her mouth and was waiting to hear what Kid had to say.

"That…. That…. THAT THING IS GOING TO DIE!" Screamed Kid in anger at the wall next to him. "He saw the note and took it. He then read it and started saying that it was useless to try to confess to Maka. He tore up the note and started laughing!" "Well why didn't you kick his butt?" "I would have if he didn't say, how would Maka think if you hurt me? You don't want to make her upset do you? So couldn't do anything!"

"I don't know what to do now Kid it seems like he has beaten you," Said Liz in defeat upset Kid couldn't have his love.

"I don't want it to be over though!" Yelled Kid in distraught who was now crying on the bed finally letting his tears come out. Liz patted Kids back and tried to comfort him. She knew only one thing would bring his spirit up a little. "Hay, we have some chocolate ice-cream in the fridge. Would that make you feel a bit better?" Said Liz hoping it would work for she knew Kid loved nothing more than chocolate.

"D-do w-we really h-have any?" Said Kid stuttering from his crying with bloodshot eyes.

"Yah we do. Why don't you go downstairs and have some it's in the freezer on the bottom shelf." Said Liz who was happy Kid wasn't crying anymore.

"Ok." Said Kid who walked downstairs to get some ice-cream just as Liz suggested. Liz thought to herself and decided she needed to do something immediately to help out. She slowly walked past the kitchen on her way out of the house while Kid was looking for the ice-cream. "Found it!" Said Kid who was now happy to have the ice-cream in his hands. He then sat down at the table and started to eat it right out of the container. Liz who was surprised to see Kid eat like that took her phone out and took a picture. '_He is never going to live this down.'_ She thought as the picture would come in handy in the future.

She left the house and went to look for Soul at his apartment to talk to him. She didn't find Soul at the apartment but instead at the basketball court by his place. She ran up to him and smacked him hard on his cheek. She then stood waiting for his reaction.

"What the hell was that for!?" Said Soul who was holding his now red cheek from the impact of Liz's hand.

"That was for lying to Maka, and this is for making Kid upset!" Liz yelled and another smack was placed upon soul who was now in twice the pain from before. He looked up at Liz who was almost ready to cry and asked, "What's wrong you look like your about to cry." He had changed his tone to a calmer and relaxed tone.

"Kid gave us everything we have now and was always there for you when you needed it. Why did you tell Maka that? Why did you take the note? Why did you rip it up and laugh in his face?!" Said Liz who was now crying and fell to her knees with her hands covering her face in tears. Soul got down to her face and responded with a cold tone that was also caring, "because I was jealous and couldn't take it." Liz looked up at soul who was looking to the ground and put her hand on his cheek.

"You don't need to be jealous. Just accept what happened and move on." Said Liz who started getting angry at what Soul said about Maka.

"Well I don't think there is another girl out there for me."

"Yes there is you just have to look closely." Said Liz who started blushing a rosy red. Soul noticed and looked at Liz and questioned, "Do you like me?" Being very serious about the question he just asked.

"To be honest…. Yah I do." Said Liz who was as red as a tomato now from answering.

"Well I am sorry, I didn't think about you. I should have noticed earlier."

"It's ok that you don't feel the way I feel about you but please don't hurt Kid. He loves her very much and I don't want to see him upset like he is and." She was interrupted for Soul had grabbed her and kissed Liz with passion. She was trying to pull away but gave in quickly into his loving lips.

As they were kissing Maka walked around the corner to meet with Soul to go home. She turned and saw Liz on the ground kissing Soul and Soul kissing Liz not trying to stop it. At that sight she shed one tear and ran.

**(Authors notes: yah cliffhanger I know, if you like it then comment. It's my first fan-fic btw so sorry if it isn't that good. Also I know it's longer than the other but I wanted to make it better than the one before so yah. The title is related to how this chapter ends btw for any confusion. Hope you liked it! XD)**


	3. Chapter 3 Chocolate

Chapter 3 Chocolate

**(Authors notes: disclaimer I do not own soul eater or its characters at all. New chapter yay!)**

She ran as fast as she could, trying to forget what she saw. However the image couldn't leave her mind at all. She saw Soul kissing Liz when he was dating her (technically, since he asked her out and she said yes). She kept running until she came to their apartment and ran towards her room, slamming the door as she entered. She then got into her bed and cried herself to sleep that night, wondering what went wrong.

In the morning Soul was shocked when he didn't see Maka out and ready for school. He went to her room to see how she was. When he opened the door he fell to the ground immediately as a book was thrown to his head. He left in fear of more books being thrown to him wondering what happened. Then he realized that Maka never met him at the basketball court like she said she would. _'Damn!'_ he thought, he knew she had seen and knew he wasn't going to talk to her at all. With a loud sigh he went to school without her, thinking what he could do to make it Maka happy again.

At school he walked up to his group which was Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and Kid who was absent at the moment but then showed up saying he had to fix something. "Hay where is Maka? It's unusual for her to be absent." Said Kid confused that Maka wasn't here today.

"She isn't here today she's stuck in her room upset." Said Soul regretting what he had just said, for Kid had come up to his face and whispered so no one could hear. "If you hurt Maka, so help me god, I will kill you." Soul backed up and put his hands in the air like he didn't have a weapon on him. Kid then ran out of the school yelling, "I'm going to check on Maka, tell Stein I'm sorry for not being in class today." He made Beelzebub appear and used his skateboard to go to Maka's place as fast as he could.

When he got there he looked around the apartment and saw how clean it was. He then walked over to what seemed to be the bedrooms, and opened the closest one. There he saw a train wreck of a room which he figured belonged to Soul. He then walked away trying not to have a OCD meltdown. He came up to the other room and heard weeping from outside. He quickly opened it to find Maka sprawled on her bed crying on her pillow. She didn't notice that Kid had walked into the room until she had heard his voice. "Hay what happened?" She looked at him and knew immediately she could tell him. She explained what had happened at the basketball court and was crying as she said everything. She felt she could talk to Kid about anything which was why she was so open towards him.

"It's going to be ok. As soon as I heard I came here as fast as I could to check on you, it's going to be ok." Kid said with his sweet tone that calmed Maka almost instantly. Still sniffling she looked up at Kid with a smile knowing things would truly be ok.

"Hay you know what makes me feel better when I'm upset?" Kid asked with a smile across his face.

"What?" said Maka curiously, trying to figure out where Kid was going with this.

"Chocolate ice-cream! Come on let's go!" Kid said excitingly as he grabbed Maka and pulled her out of the room.

He ran outside of the apartment and summoned Beelzebub to take them to his favorite ice-cream shop. Maka was very hesitant on getting Beelzebub. "What's wrong?" Kid asked surprised.

"I don't really do well flying. I'm more of the ground type of person."

"It will be ok I promise. You won't fall and I will hold you the entire time." This comment made both teens blush a light crimson.

Knowing she could trust him she grabbed his hand and was pulled into his arms. She was in this place for a while and thought to look down. She let out a small shriek and tightened her grip on Kid. He smiled at this and made sure she was held properly and carefully.

When they made it to the ice-cream shop he flew to the ground and said with a sigh, "We're here time to get off."

"Oh." Said Maka who was feeling a bit down because she had to let go, but did anyway.

They entered the store and looked around. It was a classy place and was by far the best ice-cream shop she had seen in her life. They went over to the flavors and looked over them. Kid chose a chocolate chunk ice-cream cone with Oreo bites on it. Maka ordered a peanut butter and chocolate ice-cream cone with hot fudge.

After they ordered they went outside and sat on the curb just relaxing. They were in the middle of eating their ice-cream when Maka admitted. "Your right chocolate helps a lot."

"I told you. It's my little secret for when I get upset. Please don't tell anyone the only people who know this is Liz, my father, and you."

"Don't worry I won't." Said Maka with a reassuring smile across her face and eating her ice-cream. She got some on her face but she didn't notice at all. Kid took this opportunity for he feared it was his only one. He leaned really close to her, both blushing blood-red. She was wondering what he was doing so close to her face. '_Is he going to kiss me?! I guess that wouldn't be bad. He has always been there for me and was the only one to come to my side when I needed someone.' _She snapped back into reality and saw him come closer that he did before. Both having anticipation in both of their eyes, Kid leaned close as if to kiss her on the cheek. He then did the unexpected; he licked her face lightly where the ice-cream was. Maka instantly jumped back in astonishment and Kid leaned back surprised at what he just did. They both had dark shades of red all over their faces.

"Um…. What just happened?" Maka asked still in shock that Kid licked her face.

"Well… You see….. I kind of….. Licked your face… you had ice-cream on it, so I thought." He was then cut off for Maka had just lunged to him, kissing him passionately for what seemed like hours. When all things around them started to fade, someone brought them back by yelling, "What the hell is going on here!?"

**(Authors Notes: yah I know cliffhanger! I find them amusing. Didn't expect that for a first kiss did you? Comment and tell me what you think. Sorry btw I had too much homework and finally got done with that and this. Hopefully it wasn't too short and I hoped you liked it! XD I will stop rambling now and write another chapter during the weekend. Also i know its shorter and I'm sorry I was running out of time. Yay!)**


	4. Chapter 4 Revealing the Truth

Chapter 4 Revealing the Truth

**(Authors notes: disclaimer I do not own soul eater or its characters at all. Sorry for a late post during the weekend too. Reason: been sick all day Saturday and slept all day and typed during the night. New chapter yay!)**

As Maka and Kid were kissing passionately, someone they both knew and thought was useless walked up to them and yelled, "What the hell is going on here?!" Both teens looked up to see a pissed off Spirit in front of them. "Well?" Said Spirit waiting for a reply, hoping it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"Umm…. Well yah see….. I kissed Kid" Maka said as she shoved Kid behind her in fear of what her father might do. When he heard this his face became a tomato. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he had to kill that shinigami. He lunged forward for an attempt to get Kid. He failed however, when Spirit lunged for Kid Maka kicked her father as hard as she could in the face. He fell backwards and passed out on the ground. Kid had his eyes wide open as he saw how strong Maka was. This added more things to the list of what Kid liked about Maka.

"Sorry, he's a total idiot and I don't know why he even tries, again sorry." She said in fear of Kid wanting to go because of what she did, but instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a sweet embrace. They were there for a while just embracing one another when Kid decided to finally tell her.

"Listen, I wrote you that note you found in your locker. I wrote you another one to tell you that, but Soul took it and ripped it up. I felt like you needed to know that because I wanted you to know who wrote that to you. I meant every word I said and always will forever." Kid blushed at his love for what he just admitted to her.

"You wrote that? It was beautiful and to be honest….. I think I love you too." Maka said she was now as red as Kid who was still holding her.

"But I need to know if you do, not 'I think' but 'I know'. I'm sorry but I must know what you feel about me." Said Kid who was a bit agitated because he didn't know, he needed to know what she felt.

Maka thought about this for a bit and just remembered about all the times he was there for her and always helped her through the hard times. She concluded of what she feels when she was around him and decided to come clean and tell him. She stared into his golden eyes that were anticipating what she would say. She leaned close to him and started to tell him what she felt.

"Your right Kid I don't think I love you. I know I love you. Your always there for me and always cheered me up when I'm sad. You're handsome, kind, and always a gentleman when I'm with you. Every time I look at your golden eyes I melt and try to hide my feelings for you. I do that because I didn't know how you felt and now that I do, I want to be with you forever." Said Maka who was not red anymore but now happy with the confession she made. Kid looked at her with astonishment and realized she felt the same way.

As they were leaning in for another kiss, someone decided to stop them and talk to Maka about this. Spirit grabbed Kid by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the other side of the street. He looked at Maka and asked, "why do you like him?! Why are you trying to hurt me all the time? Why won't you recognize me and go to someone else?!"

"I don't like him, I love him. He always is there for me and I trust him better than anyone else. I don't try to hurt you but you always do things that make me not want to be with you. You cheated on mama and I can't stand you for that. I won't recognize you as my father for what you always do, I don't go to anyone else and if I did I would go to Kid!" Maka yelled at her father, she then ran up to Kid and looked over him to see if he had any wounds. She was relieved when she didn't find any on him.

"Fine but I don't approve of this one bit. I don't care if he is my boss' son or not I don't want you dating him!" Spirit yelled at his daughter.

"I don't care if you approve or not that's the least of my worries. I can date who I want and you have no right to say whatsoever." Said Maka who held Kids hand, looking at defeated Spirit sitting on the curb across them start to tear up. They walked down the street away from the, now crying, broken father by the ice-cream shop.

"Well that went better than expected." Said Kid who was surprised no one was bleeding by the end of that fight.

"Yah I guess, I won't hear the end of it though I know it."

"Who cares? As long as you're with me is the important part right?" Kid said giving Maka a light kiss on her lips.

"Of course that's the most important part." Replied Maka who leaned her head on Kids shoulder. "You do know we have to tell the guys right?"

"Of course but what's rushing us right now? Let's just walk back to your place and tell everyone to meet us there after school."

"Ok." Said Maka with a smile on her face as they walked to her home waiting for her friends to come back from school to tell them the news about her and Kid being a couple now. When they arrived they found Kid on the couch next to Maka looking at them. "What's going on?" Asked Soul who was a bit worried that Maka might find out he had lied to her.

"Well we wanted to tell you guys that Kid and I are a couple now." Soul was not pleased to hear this one bit, but felt like he deserved it for lying to Maka. The couple looked at their friends to see their reaction to all of this. Everyone had a smile on their face as in approval to this.

"Finally, It took you both long enough to find out!" Yelled Liz, she knew about Kid liking Maka and Maka having a small crush on Kid. Soul just looked at the couple and smiled a fake smile trying to hide his emotions. Maka noticed this and walked up to Soul as the others were talking to Kid and asked, "Hay Soul what's wrong?" He just stared at the ground and said. "I just thought you liked me and not Kid."

"I thought I did too, but that wasn't true. You lied to me and never took me on that date you asked me to. Not just that you kissed Liz and didn't pull away. I'm sorry but I truly love Kid and nothing will change that." Said Maka with a stern tone, while Soul just looked at Maka with an expression of bewilderment in his eyes for not holding back one bit on what she just said to him.

"Well I guess I will just have to get you back then." Soul said with anger in his eyes. He rushed to Kid and turned his arm into a scythe blade. He slashed at Kid who was almost hit with it. Kid kicked Soul in the face out of reflexes and ran to the other side of the room.

"Kid do not hurt him! He might be an idiot but don't kill him!" Maka screamed at her boyfriend as Soul got up and lunged at Kid who dodged in time.

"What the hell is your problem Soul?!" screamed Kid who was confused at the outburst he just made.

"You stole her away from me! Now you will pay, and I promise you won't live to see the morning ever again!" Soul yelled with rage filled in his eye as he lunged to make another attack at Kid who listened to his girl and wouldn't hurt Soul.

**(Authors Notes: yah cliffhanger! Next chapter will be the last so I hope you like this so far. Sorry I didn't get it done earlier I have been sick so getting this done now is an accomplishment for me. I'm running on fumes so if the next chapter doesn't come out for a few days sorry. Btw even though I might get it done after Halloween I am going to work on a Halloween fan fic so excited for that. Rambling sorry! Reviews are greatly appreciated and thanks to those who keep reading!)**


	5. Chapter 5 Fight

Chapter 5 Fight

**(Authors notes: disclaimer I do not own soul eater or its characters at all. Last chapter and I hoped u liked it so far! Enjoy!)**

As Soul lunged at Kid, he missed again. He really needed to brush up on his skills if he wants to fight someone. Soul kept trying to slice Kid somehow someway, but he wasn't making any progress. With every slash he took he had hoped for Kid to bleed. When Kid missed he grew more frustrated and angrier by the second. He needed to get the upper hand somehow. He found an opening and took it. Soul had rammed Kid out of the window and onto the street below them. Soul landed on his feet ready for another attack. Kid didn't expect that so he fell on his back and got up quickly only to find Soul charging at him. He tried to dodge it but was cut on his left cheek. A drop of blood slid down and Kid grabbed it and looked at the idiot across him.

They were still for minuets till Maka and the others met up with them outside behind their apartment. With tears falling from her eyes Maka cried out to both. "Stop this it's driving me insane! I don't want either of you to get hurt even more than what you are now. Please stop!" She then dropped to the ground bursting into more tears, heart-broken at what's going on.

Kid ran over to Maka to comfort her and held her in his arms. "It's ok we'll stop now, Right Soul?" Kid shot Soul a glance that was able to kill. Soul slowly nodded in agreement, he didn't want Maka to cry any more than she already was.

"Tell me Maka why did you choose him after you chose me?" asked Soul who was heartbroken at this point.

"To be honest, I didn't choose you because, I fell in love with what the note said to me and I thought it was you. When I found out who truly wrote the note I still had feelings for whoever wrote the note. I guess I knew all along you didn't write it." Said Maka who stopped crying and looked up at Soul with her emerald eyes he loved so much. She was right he had to let go of her and let her be happy.

He sunk his head down low so no one could see a tear coming from out of his eye. Even though Liz liked him he didn't know how she would react to his outburst. "Sorry Maka that was so uncool of me." Soul said as he looked to his friends and walked back to his apartment.

Everyone looked at Maka; she got up and turned to her friends, with a smile on her face she said. "Sorry for that lets all go to the ice-cream shop. We can go to the park afterwards." Everyone smiled and nodded, they were happy that Maka was ok and no one got seriously hurt during the fight. Kid was happy and they all walked to the ice-cream shop, except Maka and Kid who rode Beelzebub going ahead of the others.

When they all met up they got what they wanted and went to the park. There they hung out and today Maka only had to hit Black*Star with a book twice. (Not bad for Black*Star) While Tsubaki and Black*Star was running around the park, Maka and Kid were under a tree cuddling. Patty and Liz were nowhere to be seen. This scared Kid, he knew what they were capable of doing when they weren't supervised. He hoped it didn't involve ruining the symmetry in his house. If they did that he knew he would die. Maka reassured him and said, "they probably got sidetracked and are on their way." As soon as she said that Patty came up running right behind Kid and jumped/hugged him.

"Patty what's going on?! Where's your sister?" Kid asked confused and startled. "Oh she stayed with Soul back at the apartment to talk to him." Patty said without worry as if it was normal for her sister to do that. "Oh well I hope she's ok. She's been gone for a while." Said Kid a little worried. Maka relaxed him by getting closer to him till she was barely laying on him. He took her by the arms and lay with her in the grass for a while till they both fell asleep.

When they awoke it was almost night-time and everyone let them be. Not bothering to wake them up or anything. "It's getting late, I'll take you home Maka." Kid said as he pulled Maka off the ground so he could take her home after their nap they took in the middle of the day. "Thanks Kid, you know you're amazing and I feel like I don't deserve you. I love you." Maka said kissing Kid in the process.

"Never say you don't deserve me. I love you and that won't change. If I never met you I don't think I would be alive now. Without seeing your beautiful face and knowing that I can see you almost every day would kill me instantly." Kid said as he looked into Maka's eyes that were shining in the moonlight. They had looked at each other and just thinking about their companion. Without warning they both kissed each other and were in a trance for a while. They let go to breathe finally and decided to go home after that.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course! Who else?" Maka replied a bit shocked he would ask a silly question.

"Good." Maka went inside her apartment and looked around to see the damage Soul did. As Kid was walking back to his mansion Maka ran up to him. He turned around to find an exhausted Maka by him. "You ok Maka? Why did you need me, did Soul do something?" Asked Kid a little worried of his girlfriend's safety.

"I'm alright… it's just that…. Well….. Could I spend the night at your place? Soul and Liz are making out in his room and I don't want to hear any of that or what might come after." Said Maka nervously, she had never asked a friend to spend the night at their place, Much less a guy who was her boyfriend. "Of course you don't have to ask." Kid told Maka and grabbed her hand as they walked to his mansion.

Maka awoke the next morning on the couch in Kids living room. Still tired she felt something soft and warm by her. She tightened her grip on it and snuggled even closer to it. She felt it wince and she shot up immediately. She found Kid, right under her on the couch.

"Morning sunshine." Kid said lovingly to his girlfriend in the early hours of the morning. Maka looked up and blushed, she realized she slept on him all night and snuggled deeper into his chest. Kid, like reading her mind, went up to her and whispered in her ear. "You were still for most of the night and I didn't mind at all. If your still tired we can go back to sleep." "Ok." Maka managed to say with her voice. They both lay on the couch waiting for the later day to come. They stayed in their original positions and both had a wonderful night's sleep that night.

**(Authors Notes: hoped you liked the story that was the last chapter of the story so yay I got my first full story up and I'm glad to say I'm working on a Halloween fan fic so stay tuned for that. Sorry if this is a bit shorter than the other couple. I'm rambling sorry! Comment and wait till I get another thing posted!)**


End file.
